


46 Missed Calls

by wickedwitchcraft



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, sterek, this takes place after the wild hunt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Stiles finds his phone after returning from the hunt and finds that Derek remembered him and had been trying to get a hold of him while he'd been missing.





	46 Missed Calls

**Author's Note:**

> i had a sterek craving. it was a random idea i had before my nap this morning so i thought i'd write it up for you guys! hopefully you like it! also disclaimer, i only watched that season once and like....its been awhile...so if shit is wrong and messed up then....my bad. hahaha!

He’d been gone for…he doesn’t know how long. No one could remember. Which was kinda the whole point. But he knew that his mom had been back. That his dad had gotten his mom back. And that she was gone again now, because Stiles was back. And he knew, deep down that it wasn’t his fault. And that his father would never blame him for that. His father who had fought so hard to find him. But that didn’t stop Stiles from blaming himself.

He walked into his room slowly, expecting it to look different after…everything. But it looked the same. Still the organized mess it always was. Scott had asked if he wanted some company. Stiles had shaken his head and told him no. He needed some time. To just…be. He was back now. And things were settling. But there was something he couldn’t shake. Couldn’t get it out of his head.

They’d forgotten him. Every single person he knew, and loved, had forgotten him. Which was the point of the hunt. But it still hurt. Being forgotten.

He lay on his bed, eyes closed, legs dangling over the side, just breathing.

And then his phone buzzed.

He jumped in his skin and then scrambled around on his bed to find it. He’d gone so long without it that he’d sort of just…forgotten about it. The irony wasn’t missed on him, he snorted as he threw his pillows off the bed, getting frantic now. His thumb hit something hard under his blanket and he made a noise in his throat and grabbed at his phone. Laughing dumbly when he saw all the notifications on the screen. The battery was almost dead too. He grabbed his charger and then opened his phone.

46 Missed calls from Derek Hale.

32 Texts from Derek Hale.

5 Voicemails from Derek Hale.

1 Text from Melissa.

Stiles stared at his phone. Not exactly sure where to start. He could read Melissa’s text without opening it. She was just glad he was back. And had told him goodnight. The messages from Derek were… harder to sort. The last message in the text bubble he could see simply said, “I’m on my way”.

Stiles inhaled shakily. He wanted nothing more that to see Derek. To look at him, maybe hug him to make sure he was real. Not Derek. He knew Derek was real. He needed to make sure he, Stiles, was real. But Derek had left Beacon Hills for a reason. And Stiles didn’t want him coming back here and getting sucked into something because of Stiles, and then getting hurt. Just one more thing to weigh on Stiles shoulders. He didn’t bother reading or listening to the other messages just yet. He clicked the notification and started typing.

S.S. – Hey. You don’t have to come all that way here. It’s all okay now. We took care of it. I’m okay. We’re all okay.

He sat his phone down on the bed and waited, his leg bouncing and fingers twitching on his knee. Five minutes later his phone buzzed.

D.H. – Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek was monosyllabic even when texting.

S.S. – Derek.

Stiles typed back, his fingers hitting his phone hard, ever the smartass.

D.H. – Like I said. I’m on my way.

S.S. – Seriously man you don’t need to come. I promise it’s all good here. Everything’s copasetic here dude.

Stiles typed slowly. He didn’t want to explain what had happened in a text. It was…too much. And telling Derek about it would only make him want to come more. He balled his fist up and slammed it against his knee a few times.

D.H. – Stiles.

S.S. – OH MY GOD what??? Stop only texting me my name it’s weird dude what the hell?

D.H. – That’s better.

Stiles stared at his phone for a long time. His face heating up when he realized that Derek was goading him because he hadn’t been sounding like himself. He smiled at his phone and nodded, biting his lip and trying not to cry.

S.S. – So when are you gonna be here? I should let my dad know I guess. Unless you were just planning on coming through the window like a creep?

D.H. – I should be there in about an hour.

Stiles gulped, he didn’t think he’d be that close. His phone buzzed in his hand.

D.H. – and you’re the one who kept leaving your window unlocked after a werewolf had come through it. I think that’s probably on you.

S.S. – On me??? Really???

D.H. – at least partly, yeah.

Stiles laughed through his nose and fell back on his bed. He missed Derek so much. He hadn’t been able to talk to anyone about it. Because he didn’t want anyone to know that he’d been pining after Derek. The only person he’d told was his dad. And his dad of course kept telling him to text Derek or call him. But Stiles hadn’t. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to be the reason Derek came back to Beacon Hills after getting out. And he really hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up thinking that he was worth enough to Derek to come back at all. But apparently, he was. Or maybe not. Maybe he’d been messaging everyone else too. He probably had. Stiles was thinking to much of it. Probably.

S.S. – See you in an hour then Hale.

D.H. – See you in an hour.

Stiles smiled and then walked downstairs to the living room. His dad was watching some horrible movie on Syfy, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Stiles sat down next to him and his dad passed him the bowl. Stiles took a handful and sighed happily, sinking into the couch.

“What’s up kiddo?” John asked, bumping his elbow against Stiles’.

“Derek’s coming back.” Stiles said, glancing at his dad and then looking back to the tv to see some teenager slide down a slip and slide only to be swallowed by a ghost shark.

“Oh yeah? Is that good or bad?” his dad asked, glancing at Stiles like Stiles had just glanced at him.

“Good I guess. He was worried.” Stiles says, he’s so tired of keeping secrets and not saying the whole truth. His dad nodded.

“Worried about the town? Or worried about you?” he asked, his hand moving onto Stiles knee, stopping his leg from bouncing. Stiles’ other leg immediately started bouncing to release the energy in him. His dad smiled and moved his hand back.

“Both I think. Maybe. I don’t know he didn’t really say. Just said that he was coming back.” Stiles said, shrugging.

“That’s all he said? Just randomly that he was coming back.” His dad was looking at him now. Stiles heart started beating fast in his chest, his fingers tightening around his phone. He’d forgotten about all the messages Derek had left. All the missed calls.

“I uh…I’ll be right back.” He said, standing quickly and heading for the stairs. He spun around and popped his head back into the living room.

“Oh. Um… Derek’s gonna be here in like an hour I guess. If that’s…if that’s okay?” he asked, his face scrunching up. John smiled at him.

“Of course it is. I’ll let him in if you’re not down here.” He said, nodding and smiling when Stiles turned away again.

He ran up the stairs and into his room, his phone already open in his hand when he closed his door. He looked through his texts. The first one was Derek asking him how things where going. How he was. How his dad was. How the pack was. And then a day later he it was just a text with Stiles name and a question mark. The rest of the texts were mostly the same. Derek asking where he was. Telling him this wasn’t funny if he was trying make a joke. And then a text apologizing for saying Stiles would joke about something so serious. And then the texts got frantic. Lots of them were just Stiles’ name, like he didn’t know what else to say but needed to keep sending things. The last few were serious. Several “where are you’s” in a row and then the last two before Stiles answered.

D.H. – Stiles where the hell are you?

D.H. – I’m on my way.

Stiles could hear Derek’s voice in his head saying those. How low his voice would have been asking where he was, low and frustrated, almost a whisper. And then the determination of the last one. As soon as Stiles finished reading the texts he knew that nothing he’d said could have stopped Derek from coming. He looked at his phone and clicked the voicemail icon.

“Hey Stiles. It’s Derek. You know that…um…listen you haven’t been answering your phone. I know it’s probably because your busy. Hopefully it’s school you’re busy with. I uh…I know that’s probably not true. But just uh… please call me. Or text me. When you get this. Okay. Bye.”

Stiles smiles at his floor as he listens to Derek worry into his ear. He sounds different. Lighter. Even though he’s worrying in the message. It’s different. The next message starts and Stiles closes his eyes to listen.

“Hey it’s me again. You still haven’t called me. But uh…you know that. I just… I don’t know. I hope you’re okay. Call me when you get this. Please.”

It’s short. And Stiles can hear how much more worried he is now. So worried that he can’t even say that he’s worried. Stiles takes a deep breath and keeps listening.

“It’s Derek. Call me back Stiles. As soon as you get this. You’re not answering your texts. Or your phone. Just… call me back.”

Stiles opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. Derek sounds…frantic. His voice shaking through the speaker pressed to Stiles’ ear. He can feel his eyes stinging.

“Stiles. You haven’t answered your phone in almost a month. No texts. No calls. I just… I’m worried, okay? I called Peter and he didn’t answer either, not that that’s new. But it’s not like you not to answer. No matter how much you claim to hate me. And I know that you really don’t. But Stiles… it’s been a month. And I haven’t heard from you. You better be okay. I just… if you don’t answer me soon I’m gonna have to come see for myself. If… if you are okay, and just aren’t answering me for some reason I… god I hope you’re okay.”

He breathed that last part out like a prayer. Stiles blinked and let his tears fall down his cheeks. He didn’t wipe at his face. Not yet. But his chest was doing something weird. He wasn’t sure what it was. But listening to Derek franticly talk into his voicemail was tugging on something.

“It’s me again. I’m not gonna call anymore. It’s not helping. Or getting to you. Or whatever. But on the off chance you are getting these I need you to know. I was wrong. All those years ago. In that stupid pool. You don’t need me. You never did. You’re the strongest person I know Stiles. You can handle yourself next to wolves and banshees and everything else. But I – I need _you_. I didn’t realize it until recently. But I can’t get a hold of you now and it’s scaring me. I need you. And whatever’s happening. I’m gonna figure it out. I’m coming to help. So if you’re still there. And god I hope you are. Just hold on a little longer. I’m coming. I’m coming to get you. To help you. I’ll be there soon Stiles. Just…hold on.”

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut tight, hot tears spilling over and covering his cheeks. He took a deep breath and replayed the message. And then replayed it again. Derek didn’t sound frantic anymore. He sounded tired and determined. A little worried still, sure, but it was mostly determination. Like he was about to do anything he had to, to get Stiles back from whatever might be happening.

Stiles laid back on his bed, turned on his side and played the message again. Tears falling again each time until he drifted off. His phone buzzed once. He didn’t hear it. He didn’t hear the knock on the door down stairs. And he didn’t hear his father chatting with Derek up the stairs and down the hall. He didn’t hear his dad open the door and see him sleeping and telling Derek to go ahead in anyway.

He feels the bed dip and snuggles into his pillow. And then hears Derek say his name, and feels a warm hand on his shoulder. He sits up fast, nearly slamming his head into Derek’s.

“You’re here.” He says smartly, staring at Derek. Derek smiles. Honest to god smiles.

“I’m here. And so are you.” He says, trying to joke, his eyes betraying him. Stiles feels tears coming again and lurches forward, shoving his face into Derek’s shoulder and wrapping his arounds around him. Derek catches him easily and pulls him close.

“It’s okay. I’m here. It’s alright.” Derek says, soothing him, his hand petting over Stiles’ hair and then resting on his neck.

“You remembered me.” Stiles sobbed into Derek’s shoulder, squeezing him tighter.

“Of course I did. Stiles,” he pulled back, his hands moving down Stiles’ arms, keeping them connected.

“You’re a hard person to forget.” He whispered, a soft smile on his face. Stiles nodded and sniffled.

“Yeah. You too.” He said, smiling back. They look at each other for a long time, Stiles can’t seem to keep his eyes from wandering to Derek’s mouth. Derek licks his lips and Stiles copies the motion. Derek pressed forward at the same time Stiles does and their faces crash together, noses bumping and teeth clicking. Derek laughs and moves his hands to the sides of Stiles face, holding him inches away.

“Let’s try that again.” Derek said, quietly. Stiles bites his lips, his cheeks warm, and nods. Derek nods and closes the gap between them.

Stiles sighs into the kiss, his hands moving to Derek’s arms, holding him. Derek pulls back and then ducks back in and kisses Stiles lips softly again before pulling him back into a hug. Stiles wraps his arms around him, one hand curled up under his arm to rest on his shoulder, the other resting in his hair.

“I really missed you.” Stiles says, muffled, into his shoulder.

“I missed you too.” Derek says, his hand rubbing slowly over Stiles back.

“You were wrong.” Stiles says, Derek’s hand stops moving.

“In your message. I do need you.” Stiles clarifies. Derek’s hand starts moving again and Stiles feels him smile into his neck.

“Good. I was really hoping I was wrong about that.” Derek says, his voice muffled too, his lips tickling Stiles skin.

“You were. Big time.” Stiles nodes and feels him smile again.

“I need you too.” Derek says, and pulls back to look at him.

“Big time.” He says, smiling, and then kisses Stiles again.


End file.
